<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are you Listening?-Draco's pov-clearly not-dropped. by ailk2y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488516">Are you Listening?-Draco's pov-clearly not-dropped.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailk2y/pseuds/ailk2y'>ailk2y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailk2y/pseuds/ailk2y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like talking to a heap of rocks.</p><p>In which Draco befriends a rock; and Harry names him ‘Kevin’; and castle doesn’t stay ‘still’.</p><p> </p><p>Change of plans :/<br/>In which story revolves around Draco; it’s a fair warning.<br/>NOPE this isn't Drarry, at least not anymore. Look at the note below for more story, if you want some explanation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1: Together Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. I’m... let’s go with ‘Evan’<br/>Stories, language and etc will change and evolve over time since I’ll have to edit it and correct it<br/>This was initially a Drarry fic, before I realised that I didn't quite care if it was Drarry or Draco is solo or Draco actually dates daydreams or whatnot, so I dropped the concept entirely.<br/>Then I realized that the world could use one more long and devoted fic in its minor category.<br/>So the point is, this is not a Drarry fic. Harry does appear and will be Draco's friends and whatever, but he'll live his own life.<br/>However not with Ginny, I don't want to follow the main story.</p><p>IF I continue this, that is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone.</p><p>He mindlessly ruffled through his perfectly-combed hair before tearing his hand away, hastily flattening it back down.</p><p>His hand became wet in the process due to the overload of gel, <em>a perfect display of why they shouldn’t be used on 11 year-olds.</em></p><p>
  <em>Just like his surname and his... whatever, that sentence came out better than I thought it would. I hope this train takes off soon. Actually, it won’t be long before...</em>
</p><p>Soon enough, other <em>designated</em> Slytherins fell into the same compartment as him. A Parkinson, a Goyle, a Crabb and a Zabini. They all had silly names for their surname, but no-one had more provoking name than himself; a ‘traitor’ for 11 years in a row.</p><p>They gingerly seated themselves around him, forming a metaphoric circle, as if they were already a <em>group</em> of people waiting for his orders.</p><p>He was quite sure Goyle, Crabb and Parkinson were all trying to sit next to him while Zabini greeted him with a <em>friendly</em> nod.</p><p>"Hello Malfoy, looking forward to learn, perhaps?" He held out his hand, and Draco took it with a nod in turn.</p><p>"Draco is fine, Blaise. And of course I'm looking forward to re-learn everything I already know."</p><p>Blaise smirked. "Well well, look who's eager and has a full ego already."</p><p>Blaise looked on with interest as others continued to fight for a seat next to Draco, in somewhat exaggerated movements. They pushed each other and Draco as well, occasionally swatting away another's hands. The train churned up as the Driver blew the whistle in a high shriek, with a ted bit of impatience; it jumped everybody in the train, and a laugh echoed through the train. Soon enough the train took off and accelerated; before long, it turned a corner around the patch of trees along a glittering creek.</p><p>The fight died down with a sudden swish of dust, in a sitting arrangement Draco couldn't possibly care less about. His mom would've frowned at that: she always told him, whenever she had to make one for their visitors and such, that 'sitting arrangements are what makes people feel valued. From you. Never overlook its importance: never follow your heart about it: use logic and wit to make people all feel close to you and fear you at once"</p><p>"Hey Pansy, what are you most excited for in the school?"</p><p>"Meeting the Greengrass'. I heard they were both pretty, I want to check it myself. And as for a subject... divination."</p><p>"We don't learn it until we're in our third year, you muffinhead."</p><p>"I don't care, I'm still looking forward to it. I want to see whether I'll be able to date a pretty boy soon, and maybe attract some boys with it."</p><p>"Pfft, what, you secretly hold their hand while pretending to look at their fortune?"</p><p>"Piss off, Blaise. I'll make sure to never look at your fortune, ever."</p><p>"What about you, Crabb? And Goyle?" <em>It's the only safe ground I can think of, please don't reply with 'whatever' or 'i dunno'... please...</em></p><p>"I dunno... probably whatever."</p><p>"I guess the sorted ceremony?"</p><p>"It's a sort<strong>ing </strong>ceremony, and it'll hardly be eventful, since we'll all be just sorted into Slytherins anyway."</p><p>"How? Maybe I'll go to Ravenclaw because I'm so smart. And they might know more complicated charms about eyelashes."</p><p>Draco subtly signed. It was a technique he'd caught on from his dad. <em>Pansy going on about being pretty again. I'll bet all my galleons that the next time I see her, she'll be gushing about a new boy I don't even know yet. Then that night Blaise will ask me to help him plan revenge on that boy whom I don't even know. Then I'll just end up sending Crabb or Goyle to be with him on </em><em>threatening the boy. I hope I don't have to share rooms with Blaise, I won't be able to sleep. Although it might be better than having a stranger. Mom said 'strangers go behind your back, keep your very fyed </em>friends<em> close' anyway.</em></p><p>"...hat I thought. Say, Draco, how long do you think it's left to arrive? I have to be at least presentable before I get there, or nobody will date me!"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, like anyone ever will. Please erase Draco and me from your list of boys to 'attract'."</p><p>"I think we'll arrive by nightfall."</p><p>"You can't rule me around, you're not even my husband yet!" Blaise snorted at that.</p><p>
  <em>This is going to be a long one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Draco tried to flatten his ruffled hair in front of the Great hall, more or less to hide his excitement. He needed to be composed, since that's what Malfoys did, yet he couldn't get any less excited. He madly patted his wet hair, hoping maybe, it'll dry a little and quit making him look like he just had a dip in the lake if he kept patting. That prevented him from noticing the parting of ways, the whisper and the arise of one particular public figure.</p><p>After he did, of course, he headed there, threw in some quotes from his Dad on his guest nights and held out his hand.</p><p>He got rejected.</p><p>To his great relief, that scary professor returned again to lead them into the great hall. She rounded everyone up and started to away in sweeping steps. Behind her, Draco began to shiver ever so slightly. That was unexpected of Potter, to reject a Malfoy's freely offered hand. It was like a declare of war, to do something like that: a business war, if it was in his father's context. And moreover, his father never lost when it came to rejected hands and business warfare. He mused over this sudden change of scene. <em>Should I battle him headfirst, then? Was he </em><em>challenging my power over crowd and this school? Like a fight between houses? From that story from a muggle book that mom made me read, 'for elegance and understanding of culture'?</em></p><p>Before he knew, he was in the Great hall, standing in front of a whole school.</p><p>The blinding candles almost burnt him as he stood there, gaping internally at the greatness of this hall. Sure, he knew it was called the Great hall, but it was actually more impressive than he'd imagined. He was accustomed to his Dad's manor along with its luxury yet this was a whole new level of... <em>greatness</em>. His heart quickened as he stood there, doing a whole 360, oblivious of his actions. <em>Look at that fine seam in the rocks! That carvings in the wall and wow, is that a lune engraving on the table? Abott, Hanna? Okay... I thought they were only used for dungeons and dragons and stuff... Harry? I've heard that name before, whatever, this is actually better than I imagined. I wonder why Dad only explained it as 'that bloody hall', this is actually magnificent. He must've been hiding it to give me a surprise.</em></p><p>"Malfoy, Draco"</p><p>He <em>almost </em>stumbled out of the group and climbed up the stairs. He was, admittedly, nervous to his core. Who wouldn't be, if they were to stand in front of a whole school with 7 grades, plus the professors? He nonetheless carefully seated himself on the stool, caring for the cloaks for the sake of visuals, and got sorted into Slytherin in less than a second. He'd expected it to pounder a bit longer, secretly hoping it would've had. Foolish thoughts, of course.</p><p>He calmly climbed down the stool and into the cheering mess of green-ness. Seeing that Goyle and Crabbe had already saved a seat between them at the back, and Pansy with Blaise right next to them, Draco stalked into a seat at the front and squeezed in between two bigger students. He seriously wanted a break from his <em>gang</em>, Pansy and Blaise flirting with each other subconsciously and Crabb, with Goyle, agree to whatever is said, because they don't know a thing except they have to, probably because their mothers told them to do so, that in turn probably because they all needed a good tie. He thanked god that he was slim now, helping him while he hid among a group of strangers. He normally wouldn't do such nonsense, sit among the strangers-it was a dangerous act to preform- yet he did today, because for all he knew, they <em>couldn't</em> be mad at him for a simple thing such as sitting apart from them. Not long, at least.</p><p>He kept his head low, acting as if he didn't see his fellow 1st Years. He did feel a little uncomfortable being the only 1st year nearby, but it was a cheap price to pay, compared to what he could've suffered. It might end up as an awkward week between his <em>gang</em>, he realised, and lowered his head a little more to hide himself. However because of this, he didn't reckon when all of the older students started staring at him due to obvious reasons.</p><p>"Hello, welcome to Slytherin, ...?" An older girl with neat look started. <em>Oh, clearly she must be a prefect to kindly offer a hand to a lost soul.</em> That sounded dead, even in his head.</p><p>"Oh, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." His held-out hand didn't have to shiver this time. He decided to take it as a good sign, that. Draco gave a pleasant, pre-molded smile, for-public-stranger-that-I-have-to-meet-regularly version.</p><p>"I'm Helen, prefect of the Slytherin house."</p><p>"You're a first year, right?" a boy next to Helen Whatever leaned across the table to look at Draco. He frowned. "Why aren't you sitting there with your friends?"</p><p>"Don't ask things that would be better to be left alone, Galen." Draco, then, decided that he actually wouldn't mind having Helen as their prefect.</p><p>"Hey, don't call me that." Galen frowned, clearly not pleased about being called by his own given name.</p><p>A tap on his shoulder made him turn around, and Draco found himself looking at a Slytherin robe that was washed down-or dyed into- a perfect yellow-green.</p><p>"Hi, I’m Clay.”</p><p>As he answered to the held out hand, Draco slipped. "Are you even allowed to dye uniforms like that? It looks very offensively 'out the rules'." He screamed internally. "I mean, I meant no offence by that."</p><p>Clay laughed. "It's ok, this became all green like this when I, uh, accidentally spilled some potions on it."</p><p><em>Potion splashes aren't uniform like that, are they.</em> "Oh, good thing it didn't burn the robe."</p><p>"Yep, happened at the end of last year when I was in second grade... no, year."</p><p>"Well I hope it had burnt <em>you</em> then, Bryce. Then at least you'll be silent by now." Galen snapped.</p><p>Noting to call Galen by some other name if it's possible next time, Draco silently sat back while Dumbledore spoke out.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm Gale and one of the Slytherin prefects. First years, follow me and this stupid-looking girl!" There was a blunt sound of Helen giving Gale a fist. "Ouch!"</p><p>Draco silently stood up and followed Gale, not wanting to get lost in this mass immigration. All the Reds went one way: Blues the other: Yellows down the staircase: Greens in front of him. Although he knew where the dorms were already along with the password, he didn't want to get into a trouble in his first day which he was quite sure to be found if he didn't follow the prefects now. It would gravely endanger his reputation in this school. However, deciding to follow the prefect meant he had to rejoin his <em>gang</em>. </p><p>"Draco, why did you sit between all those higher year group? We tried to call you, but you didn't seem to catch us." It was Blaise. <em>It is always Blaise.</em></p><p>"Oh, I couldn't hear you. Because of the noise and all."</p><p>"Well, we'll all be using the same room, right? Except for Pansy, that is."</p><p>"I saw some other boys as well, maybe we'll be roomed with them too." Did he sound too hopeful?</p><p>"I just hope no <em>mudblood</em> walks in." Blaise smirked while using the word, clearly proud that he'd just used a 'big insult', as Draco liked to think. It was quite typical of boys around him to smirk when they did it.</p><p>They climbed down multiple stairs into the Dungeon, where Helen yelled 'Snake tongue' as their first password. Draco carefully followed her, a little interested on what the common room would actually look like in his own eyes, apart from all the bloody retellings of the green walls and lake outside from his relatives. When they went in, he was pleased to see a massive fireplace at the one end of the  roundish-cut hall. He liked fireplaces, a cozy rest in otherwise very damp-feeling places.  was submerged underwater, the Black lake producing eerie light for the common room. Moody greenish lanterns hovered around, yet it was so dark that some older students had to immediately summon more normal lanterns and light in order for anyone to see a thing. Cold stone walls were in places draped with green silk, hiding the bare grey. Some boys in first year, including Draco, were soon lead into a room with four-poster beds. Their luggage were already there; they began to unpack immediately. As he did, Draco observed the room carefully. It was of a rectangular shape, albeit being slightly bent in the middle in a curve. It had a little fireplace of its own on one side, and a huge glass half-dome that went into the lake. A round sofa was there, of darker green shade. His bed was next to that of the only new stranger in this room on one side(much to his curiosity) and Goyle's on the other(much to his disappointment. He'd hoped he would be designated to a bed next to a wall). He took out his extra clothes and started filing his great wooden closet when suddenly he had a sudden thought. He quickly decided that a necessary introduction was better to be over with as soon as possible, and that he'll be able to gain some credit if he did this, so immediately sprang up from his rest.</p><p>"So, everyone," He called to no one in particular; however everyone, even the stranger, turned to look at him. He was glad and nervous at the same time; not because he had to talk to four boys, God no he was a Malfoy, but because he surely didn't want this 'stranger' to be a same <em>kind</em> of person as Crabb and Goyle, or Blaise. No obedience, no obedience out of stupidity, no flirty, no too-big ego, no girl talks, certainly no planning-to-threaten-in-the-sake-of-a-girl-I-like talks. <em>Am I, </em>he wailed,<em> asking for too much?</em></p><p>"Let's simply introduce ourselves to each other. I'm Draco Malfoy, to start with."</p><p>"Vincent Crabb"</p><p>"Gregory Goyle" <em>Laaaame</em></p><p>"Blaise Zabini, the most handsome one out of this lot by the looks of it, and Pansy Parkinson's forever boyfriend. I'm giving you all a warning." He <em>winked.</em></p><p>"Theodore. you can just call me Theo, though. Unless I ban you from it, that is. From the Nott family." Draco listened with interest. <em>From the Notts? Interesting.</em></p><p>"Theo? Ignore him, he's not even dating Pansy yet. Also, I think you'll be able to date other prettier people than Pansy." Draco smiled widely to let them get that this was a friendly tug.</p><p>"Hey!" Blaise threw his pillow to Draco, who was waiting for it to come, yet still missed.</p><p>"I'll do my best to ignore that and date prettier people, Draco, although I'm not sure whether my pillow can count as my date." Theo gave him a cheeky grin.</p><p>Goyle and Crabb muttered something about dating their breakfast, lunch and dinner, which led to Draco hastily closing the socializing there; in fear of those two talking to Theo about Draco and <em>how I'm close to them</em>.</p><p>"Everyone has to unpack and clean up, right? Well then good night, everyone. See you tomorrow." Draco smiled to himself. <em>Nailed first impression, I think.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm stuck with this room match then, aren't I... it'll be stupid to ask for a change now. What are the odds, however, of being in the same room with your pre-set gang? No doubt, dad and mom must've done something, maybe with other parents as well. I hope Notts didn't take part in this room setting as well, then he'll </em>have<em> to be </em>friendly<em> with me, like them. And me to them.</em> <em>If so, I'll just tell my dad about it. If he says no... I guess I"ll dig a hole under my bed.</em></p><p>As he climbed into his bed, Draco gave a wish.</p><p>
  <em>Please, let there be do snorer in this room.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Change on 'change of plans'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welp</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, this fic is cancelled. I don't think I can keep up with the socializing Draco facade. It's just too different from me, so I can't devote my emotions into descriptions, nor can I properly imagine up the emotions and thoughts of him.</p><p>That's exactly why I'm going to start re-writing it in Theo's pov. He's a loner, I'm a loner, we're both an introvert, so I hope it'll be a little easier.</p><p>However, alas, I'm currently held up due to some duties for a fortnight; this fic will have to wait, since I don't consider it over my current hold-up.</p><p>I do have a perfectly(well almost) planned storyline, and I will come back after my work's done, but that's why this series in Draco's pov is gonna be dropped entirely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)<br/>(if you know what I mean, that is)</p><p>Please tell me if Draco isn't Dracoy enough, or something. This one is still under construction, so I'll have to fix them up as I go.<br/>Yes, Draco's mom meant 'verified friends'.</p><p>The world follows the basic timeline of the book like Voldy is alive and 'oops you died lol', but story itself will start to bend away from it as we go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>